Endless Love
by HermionesInnerEvil
Summary: Harry, currently dating Cho, re-loves Hermione after Ron expresses his true feelings for Hermione and they fall in love. What will Harry do to win back the love of Hermione? How will he blow off his relationship with Cho? Please r/r! updated chapter 2 & 3
1. The Big Decision

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic! *WARNING* THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER more will be posted shortly! I think it is ok, but it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what the reader thinks! Please r/r my fanfic...flaming is allowed, I guess...I probably need a lot more work for my future fanfics but I guess I can call Endless Love my practice one. O yeah, this will never happen in the world of Harry Potter... though I know everyone wants Hermione to get all the guys ^_^ hehe I love Hermione!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything in here belongs to the great and mighty J.K. Rowling. The plot and some future characters might be mine, but since I would've never written a HP fanfic if no one ever wrote Harry Potter, I give all my credit to her.  
  
~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:*~ :*  
  
Endless Love  
  
It was Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and as for his girlfriend Cho Chang, it was her 7th. The two had begun dating over the summer by sending loveletters back and forth to eachother by owls. By not seeing eachother until the day Hogwarts began only made their love stronger. Because of their never-ending love, their relationship thrived for a year and a half. Harry and Cho's love seemed inseparable....Or so they thought...  
  
Harry and Cho were sitting and chatting silently, isolated in the back of the library They we supposedly doing homework, but the hormonally charged teenagers had something else in mind. Cho threw herself playfully onto Harry's lap, and began to twirl his hair around her finger while leaning over for a kiss.  
"Cho stop it." Harry pleaded in a flirtatious way.  
  
"But Harry, we never get -"  
  
Cho was abruptly interrupted by a certain red-head freckled, and none the less handsome boy. Ronald Weasly indeed had grown into quite a man over the summer. He stood at 6 feet 1 inch and had a charming physique. He seemed a bit out of breath and had obviously had a hard time finding Harry, considering her was sitting fan back in the library.  
  
"Oi, what is it Ron?" Said Harry a bit annoyed that he and Cho had been  
disturbed.  
  
But Ron just stood there. He dozed off into a fantasy world, about him and Hermione. The one he had secretly loved for almost forever, daring not to ever utter the words to Hermione herself. But it was driving him mad. He couldn't take it anymore. Why had he been so afraid of telling Hermione how he truly felt anyway? Was he afraid of rejection from her? No. He was afraid of his best friend Harry's reaction.  
  
"RON! You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
Ron thought it over in his mind once more. He knew Harry and Hermione had once had feelings for eachother when they had dated 2 years ago, but Harry had soon lost all interest in her after they broke up, and he had begun dating Cho a few months later. But Ron was done thinking. He had to tell them. The thought of Harry having feelings for Hermione didn't even cross his mind. Harry couldn't possibly have feelings for Hermione anymore, at least none sexual. He was too in love with Cho.   
  
"Harry, It's it, I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell her."  
  
"Ron what's it, who are you going to tell?" Harry was a bit puzzled by this.   
  
"Hermione." Ron said, almost dazing off in to his fantasy world but the even thought of her. "I'm going to tell Hermione how I truly feel about her."  
  
Harry's whole body went numb. He always knew Ron had a thing for Hermione, but the thought of the 2 of them in a relationship like that never even crossed Harry's mind. They were always bickering, and he knew Hermione had schoolwork to think about and had no time for a relationship. Harry knew this from a prior relationship with her. He had indeed loved Hermione at one point, but is it possible he still could?  
  
"Oh, yeah that's great Ron." Harry said falsely, forcing a grin of his face. "But what made you finally decide to tell her... You know you could still keep it a secret...   
She'll never have to know if you don't tell her...  
  
Harry knew he was an attractive young man but still felt threatened.   
'If he tells Hermione, she'll instantly fall in love. I know she likes him too, she told me and I wasn't about to tell Ron. He's going to win Hermione over if he tells her!'  
Harry quickly snapped to his senses and noticed the raven haired girl sitting on his lap. Cho was a very attractive girl, who had deep, dark onyx colored eyes. She had a sweet smile and personality, and for this, Harry loved her. But he also loved Hermione. Harry couldn't understand. He was so angry that this could have happened. He loved Cho and if that stupid prat Ron didn't remind him of that mocha haired angel Hermione, he would have never been reminded of the true feelings he kept concealed underneath his robes. He had to get some answers from Ron.  
  
"So why DID you decide to tell her."  
  
"Well I can't keep my feelings from her hidden anymore." Ron said, as manly as he could.  
  
"And what happens if Hermione doesn't love you back?" Said Harry, and evil glint in his eye.  
  
This surprised Ron. He and Harry had been friends for always and could have expected a little more support from his best friend and especially on such a tender subject, Hermione.  
  
"Oh, well I... --" Ron stuttered "--I guess I never thought about that really. I just expected to tell her and --"  
  
" WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE SUCH A STUPID IDEA POPPED INTO YOUR HEAD!!"  
  
And with that, Harry threw Cho off of his lap and onto the floor. He stormed out of the library, face reddened, steaming with anger and jealousy.  
  
~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~:* ~  
  
A/N: So... How'd you think? Don't worry, I hate Cho and Harry won't be dating her for much longer. HEHEHE. Please r/r! flaming is welcome. Please tell me how you feel, and i'll be posting more of my fanfic soon. I promise! *WARNING* THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER more will be posted shortly! 


	2. Is It Love?

A/N: *YAY finally chapter 2 and much more will be posted! REMEMBER to please r/r!*  
~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*:  
  
Ron stood, frozen in shock because of the outburst that came from the last person her would have expected that from. Cho, sitting on the floor was a bit shaky and also very confused at the way he could have done this to her or Ron. Ron thought it over in his mind for what seemed like an eternity. 'What could have made Harry act like that? It's not like him to say such cruel words, and to throw Cho like that? I dunno.   
Maybe he was just pissed about something that happened earlier.'  
Ron wrinkled his face and thought. 'He didn't LOOK pissed when I saw him earlier with Cho.'  
And with that, Ron shrugged his shoulders and left the confused Cho Chang sitting, thinking, in search of his love Hermione.  
Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room and plopped himself down in a one of the armchairs by the fire. Ron was thinking about how he would come about to tell Hermiones how he felt. He was never too good on words, and was a bit shy when it came to women, but nonetheless would just sit patiently and wait for his sweetheart to enter the room. Her long chocolate colored hair flowing behind her as she would enter through the portrait hole. Her sweet innocent, soft brown eyes staring up at him. Listening to her angel voice speak his name. Ron.... Ron....  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Ron."  
  
He finally snapped to his senses and stared up to see who had awoken him from his wonderful daydream. It was none only than the angel herself. Hermione.  
  
"Ron are you alright?" She gazed down upon him. Her sweet eyes locked with his own.  
  
"Uh, Uh.. Yeah I'm fine, Hermione."  
  
It seemed to happen to Ron a lot. Every time he saw or merely thought about her, he fell into a fantasy world. His love for Hermione began early into the second year, and has been thriving ever since. Every time he argued and made fun of her was just a premature way to express his love. Ron hoped she felt the same way, but would never know until he told her.  
  
"Uh, Hermione.... I um, have to talk to you, umm..."  
  
Rons heart began to pump faster and his face turned very red. As red as the fire that burned in his heart whenever he saw Hermione.  
  
"Sure Ron, what is it? Could you hurry it up a bit I have tons of homework to do."  
  
Hermione always had an awkward relationship with Ron. They always fought despite the way she truly felt about him. She really did love him, and told Harry all about this. Unfortunately, Hermione had to think about schoolwork and couldn't have a relationship that could interfere with her studies. Whenever her mind filled with fantasies about a certain sexy red head, she quickly brushed the thoughts aside and thought how he could never love someone so hideous as herself. Hermione didn't usually put herself down, she just didn't care much for her looks. 'I wonder what Ron has to tell me.' she thought. 'Oh how I love his big puppy dog eyes. No. I can't. I know, I shouldn't.' But yes. Try as she did, Hermione just couldn't fight the fact that she was madly in love with Ron, and chose not to show it the least bit on the outside.  
  
"Hermione," Ron began. "Hermione, you know how long we have been friends and.. Well.... I-I... Oh to Hell with this."  
  
Ron stood up and placed his hands on either side of Hermiones head. He slowly pulled her face towards his own and placed his lips upon her sweet ones.  
  
'What's happening?' Hermione thought. 'He does know I'm Hermione, right? He didn't get me confused with Lavender, did he?' But Hermione didn't question it anymore. She soon realized that her every fantasy had been fulfilled. She had never been kissed before, let alone had a boyfriend. And this moment was every wonderful exciting thing in the world, all compact into one sweet, breathtaking kiss.  
  
Ron slowly pulled away, not wanting to end the perfect moment, but to see Hermiones reaction. Before Ron could speak, Hermione had said the words Ron had yearned to hear come from her sweet mouth.  
  
"I love you Ron." Hermione said, fighting to hold back tears.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They immediately jumped into eachothers arms, and neither of them questioned the fact that they had loved eachother secretly. They were just happy to be together, holding and embracing eachother. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Nothing but Harry Potter.  
  
~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~  
  
A/N: Well everyone that was chapter 2! The chapters are pretty short as you can see, but don't worry. More will be posted soon! Remember to r/r! 


	3. Operation Win Hermione Over

A/N: OOh chapter 3 how exciting... please r/r!  
  
~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~  
  
Harry stormed in through the portrait hole. Ron could hear Cho's voice, pleading with Harry's.  
  
"Harry what's wrong! PLEASE tell me!" Ron could see that Cho's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone Cho!"  
  
Ron broke free from the tender hug he shared with Hermione, and saw Cho run away hysterical. Harry stormed through the entrance and stopped abruptly at the sight of Ron and Hermione together. He knew Ron had told her. He knew how Hermione reacted. He knew they loved eachother and he knew that they were in love. His head was filled with all these emotions and he hurried up to the boys dormitories, nearly knocking Ron off his feet as he hurried passed.  
  
Harry sat, curtains draw around his bed, thinking. Harry was hopeless. He thought he loved Cho until he saw the way Ron and Hermione loved eachother. This awakened a part in Harry that made him realize that he had always loved Hermione deep down. He saw what a good couple they made. He couldn't take the pain. Sure Hermione LOVED Harry, but not in the way he had longed for. Harry knew there was no way of separating them now. But this is where Harry was wrong. Harry was a clever boy, indeed, and all he needed was a clever plan to match his wit. A plan to win Hermione over.  
  
'What to do what to do.' harry thought to himself. He was sitting curled up, holding his knees close to his chest. He was slightly rocking back and forth, eyes widened. He looked like a madman. Harry heard Ron creep up to the boys dormitories. He could tell it was him by the cheery tune he was humming.  
  
"Harry...." Ron had started to say nervously but was interrupted by a grunt from Harry which warned Ron had better leave him alone.   
  
Ron climbed into bed without another word and fell fast asleep.  
  
Harry decided he better play it cool. It would be too obvious if Harry kept passing evil glances to Ron yet smiled sweetly to Hermione. Ron wasn't that bright but come on, the boy would have to have figured it out sometime. So Harry decided to pretend to not be mad at Ron in the morning, even though he shouldn't be anyway. It wasn't Rons fault that he and Hermione were in love, and Harry knew this, but couldn't help the pain and torture this has caused him inside. And soon it would be time to show Ron some of this pain. As soon as morning will come, he would act like he was just pissed about a fight he had with Hagrid before any of this happened. He would apologize and explain, and Operation Win Hermione Over would commence.  
~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~*: ~  
  
A crack of light shone throught the window andlanded on Harry's eyes. He twitched a little and then forced his eyes open. He heard ristling about and knew Ron was already awake. He sat up and walked over to Rons bed. 


End file.
